


Icey Road

by WriterKid123



Series: Icey Road [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: Two weeks after beating Miss Blake and the Alpha Pack, bodies begin piling up again. But they don't think they're able to beat this threat.Also, I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters of Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Icey Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically season three part two. But it's my own kinda spin on it. Kira showed up while Scott and his pack dealt with the alpha pack and miss Blake. Kitsune's abilities are a bit different as well. And I might do Stiles/Derek if you guys want me to.

He didn’t know what was causing so much damage and destruction. After beating the Alpha pack and Miss Blake, Scott would think he’d have a little time to relax and spend some time with Kira. But sadly that wasn’t the case. No longer than two weeks after he became an Alpha, more people started dying. Each time though Scott and Derek would get there too late.

Nothing was left behind to identify who the killer could be. And none of the victims had anything in common. All were of different ages, none of them worked at the same place. Derek didn’t like not knowing what was going on, neither did Scott. And it clearly showed on Scott’s face he was concerned about what was happening. But he was forced out his thinking when five others came up to the table he was at.

Sitting on his left side was his best friend Stiles Stilinski. To his right was Scott’s girlfriend, Kira Yukimura. On the opposite side of the table, across from Stiles, was Lydia Martin. Next to her was Isaac Lahey, and beside him is Scott’s ex-girlfriend, Allison Argent. Daughter of a hunter. “Okay, what’s with the grumpy face?” Stiles demanded to know.

“I’m just thinking about the last body. It was weird, she didn’t have any kind of mark on her body. It doesn’t make any sense.” Scott sighed while Kira placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Alright, I don’t like seeing you like this. Usually, I’m the one obsessing over murders. You can’t just go taking my things,” Stiles scoffed a little getting a little chuckle from Isaac.

“How about a party? My parent’s lakehouse is usually empty around this time of the year. So, maybe a party would be the perfect thing for us?” Lydia suggested and Stiles clapped his hands together smiling at her.

“That sounds like a terrific idea!” Stiles nearly shouted as the rest of the table stared at him like he was insane. “Wha? Okay, listen. We have gone up against a deranged Alpha, An insane old hunter, no offense Allison, a scaly Kanima, A whole pack of werewolves, and a psychotic teacher. I think we deserve some sort of fun!” Stiles stated as the others glanced at one another.

“Alright, fine. A party sounds like a great idea,” Scott reluctantly agreed. Stiles smiled widely patting his back. After agreeing to go to the party, the six friends spent most of Scott’s free period talking about what time to be there, and what type of music. As much as he looked like he was interested in the conversation, Scott was still thinking about the murders.

He knew Stiles was right. It was weird for him to be obsessed with the killings. Usually, it’s Stiles’ that is so focused on murder. And Scott is normally the one who saves him. Scott did his best to ignore the intruding thoughts of the bodies, and focus on what his friends were talking about. But before he had a chance of arguing what genre of music was better, Kira shouted in pain. The five friends nearly jumped out of their skins.

Kira was breathing heavily as her hair fell over her face. Isaac gulped as he and Scott noticed Kira’s kitsune aura starting to flare up. Before any of them were able to do anything about it, Kira took in a deep breath and shot her head up. Her eyes glowing a warm orange before they went back to normal. “What the hell was that?” Lydia questioned as Scott helped Kira up.

“I-I don’t know. I never felt like that before. It was a burning sensation in my chest, but also an ice-cold sensation.” Kira explained while Scott and the others rushed her to Ken Yukimura’s room. Luckily he was on his lunch break and didn’t have another student in his room.

“Kira? What’s wrong?” Ken asked looking at his daughter who seemed to be in slight pain.

“S-something happened, with her Kitsune side,” Isaac told him which caused the teacher to immediately grab his phone. Kira shakily grabbed onto a desk as the pain suddenly got worse. She shouted in pain again nearly falling to her knees. After a few minutes of silence, Kira would slowly stand up taking deep heavy breaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Although Kira seemed to be feeling better, her father made her stay in the classroom until Kira’s mother, Noshiko Yukimura had gotten there. Though by the time she made it to the school, everyone but Scott and Stiles had gone to classes. The two friends were currently sitting in seats while Noshiko was formed in of the symptoms. Noshika took a deep breath before turning to Scott, Stiles’ and Kira. “This is normal to happen to a kitsune.” Noshika made sure to say that first, as to not worry Kira too much.

“Feeling so much pain that it feels like a knife cutting you open, is normal?” Kira questioned crossing her arms with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

“Only when there’s a new kitsune near them. Kinda like a warning. Though, the amount of pain we felt today though, it’s not like any kind I’ve felt before. This means the kitsune might be a rare type,” Noshiko told the three who all looked rather complex. She sighed softly rubbing the bridge between her eyes. “There are thirteen different types of kitsunes. But since we’re talking about ones that would cause pain as badly as Kira and I felt today, we’re going to talk about four different types.”

“Should I be taking notes? Or?” Stiles spoke up half raising his hand. When he saw Mr. Yukimura give him a ‘this is serious’ look, he dropped his hand.

“Thunder Kitsune, which is what you and I are Kira, can absorb, transfer, and produce electricity and lightning which can then be used for various effects. Next is the Ocean kitsune, they can cause very strong storms, flooding, tsunamis, and can move water, or things that have water in them.” Noshiko informed the three while Stiles was actually writing everything she said down. “Third one is the Nogitsune or void kitsune. The void kitsune is an evil kitsune, it strives on chaos, strife, pain, and other negative emotions. But the Nogitsune is immune to the effects of electricity. Not to mention he can disappear into shadows. The very last type of kitsune that could have caused the pain Kira and I felt, is the celestial kitsune.” Noshiko was about to start before she was stopped by Stiles raising his hand.

“How do you spell ‘Nogitsune’?” Stiles asked before noticing everyone was almost glaring at him. “You know what, you’re right, not important,” The teen simply said as he slumped into the seat he was in.

“Now, the celestial kitsune is one, if not the most, rarest types there is. A celestial kitsune can duplicate any kind of kitsune’s abilities. Although not much known about celestial kitsune’s, they can mimic other types of abilities.” Noshiko finished as Scott looked at Kira who seemed even more lost than before. Noshiko sighed quietly before sending Scott and Stiles off to their classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night on the roof across from a park Derek watched as police closed off an area where a woman was lying on the ground with a large hole in her chest where her heart should be. “It’s a school night, you shouldn’t be here,” Derek spoke up calmly and clear enough before standing up. Turning around he saw Scott standing a few feet behind him. Scott shook his head softly as Derek walked past him. “Too late, again. Whatever is doing this, it seems like it’s just rando-” Derek was stopped when the two werewolves heard a scream. They both looked at each other before running to see who was screaming. As they got to the source of the screaming, they were shocked by what they found.

A woman was curled up in a ball behind a dumpster, in the back of an alleyway. The two wolves both jumped down from the rooftop landing next to the dumpster. The alleyway looked like there was a fight. “How could this happen without us hearing a thing?” Scott questioned as Derek made sure the woman was okay. He told her which was the cops were before turning back to Scott.

“I’m not sure… But you should get home. Last I heard you have a party to plan for tomorrow.” Derek chuckled a bit. He held his hand up to silence Scott seeing he was about to say something. “Scott, you have been through a lot recently. Take some time to enjoy high school. If I run into trouble you will be the first one I call, promise,”  
Scott looked at the older wolf taking a deep breath. He reluctantly agreed and soon left the alleyway. Derek made sure to wait a few minutes just to make sure Scott was gone. Derek walked over to the center of the alleyway, where a few small drops of blood were at. Derek knelt down wiping his finger in the blood. He placed his finger to his nose smelling it.

After he smelled the blood, Derek’s wolf eyes glowed blue. Having the scent, he began following it. Derek looked around as he made it to an old abandoned warehouse. As he looked around, he could hear a growl coming from the back of the warehouse. When he made his way to the back, he jumped out of the way as an ice shard flew at him. As he got up to his feet he turned around involuntarily snarling at the person he saw.

Crouching on the stairs that Derek was next to before jumping to dodge the ice shard, was a teen boy. His hair was dyed ice blue with white tips. A white aura surrounded the teen, with nine fox tails twitching behind him. He was wearing a grey hoodie and loose cut jeans with grey tennis shoes. “I don’t remember inviting a dirty little wolf into my home!” The teen growled as he suddenly launched at Derek.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter two, don't worry, there will be Sterek happening soon.

“I don’t remember inviting a dirty little wolf into my home!” The teen growled as he suddenly launched at Derek with ice claws ready. Just before he could get to Derek, Scott grabbed the teen by his hood and threw him to the ground. The teen rolled across the ground before getting up. Just as the teen was about to run out through the back, he heard a gun cocking. Turning around he saw a girl with a gun standing at the exit in the back, the gun trained on him.

“Calm down, now!” Scott growled and howled, his red eyes showing. The teen’s lips lifted slightly as he snarled a bit at him.

“Scott, you're just pissing him off,” Derek warned cautiously as he got to Scott’s side. The teen’s lips lifted a bit snarling quietly as he slowly backed away from the two wolves. But he couldn’t go too far since the woman was right behind him.

Scott took a deep breath before going back to normal. When he opened his eyes, the kitsune teen seemed a bit more calmer. Scott held his hands to show he wasn’t a threat, and slowly approached the teen. “Sorry for coming in here without permission. My name is Scott McCall, that’s Derek Hale, and she is Allison Argent,” Scott carefully, and slowly told the teen. As Derek went back to normal the kitsune aura around him began to fade down. Soon enough, the aura would be completely gone.

The teen still seemed a bit untrusting of the three strangers as he looked at them. “Mind telling us your name?” Derek asked as politely as he could while keeping himself from growling at the fox.

“My name is Ryo, now why the hell are you in my home?” He questioned with a bit of a snarl to his tone.

“Look, if you come with me, I can explain it all. I can give you somewhere to stay, and a bed or couch, at least, to sleep on. We know two other kitsune’s, we can take you to them.” Scott told him softly, and Ryo perked up a little hearing that.

“Two other kitsune’s? Living here in this dreadful little town?” Ryo scoffed a bit, with a wide smile on his face. Seemingly a whole different personality. Scott looked a bit confused tilting his head slightly, noticing the shift of personality. “You know what? If your two kitsune’s are able to find me in twenty-four hours, then I will gladly stay with them.” Ryo stated as he was about to bolt.

“Wait a minute!” Scott shouted getting Ryo to stop and look at him. “What were you doing in that alley? And do you know who’ve been killing people?” Scott questioned only getting a smirk from the kitsune.

“Have your kitsune’s find me and I’ll answer all your questions. Until we meet again fleabags! And no following me!” Ryo laughed out as he created an ice wall in front of the door as he ran out of the warehouse. Scott was about to say something before clenching his fists tightly.

“Scott, we need to go tell Noshiko and Kira. Before time runs out,” Allison spoke up as she set her phone timer for twenty-four hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Allison wasted no time in telling Kira and Noshiko about the kitsune. While Kira and Allison went to search anywhere they thought a teen would be at. They made their way to clubs and local teen hangout spots. Unfortunately, the kitsune wasn’t at any location they went to. “It doesn’t make sense.” Kira sighed softly running her hand through her hair. “Where would he be at? And how is he an ice kitsune? My mom went over every single type of kitsunes with me. Not one of them mentioned ice,”

“Let’s hope they can get something from the warehouse. But until then, we should probably split up. Be on alarm alright? We don’t know how dangerous this kid is,” Allison told Kira who nodded gently smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the warehouse Noshiko was in the back, looking around at the items in it. It seemed to be like a homeless person’s crash pad. A torn up mattress in the far right corner of the room, right next to the exit. Some leftover containers scattered across the place as well. Upon getting closer to the mattress, Noshiko noticed bandages with blood on them, lying on the ground next to the bed. She slowly stood up making her way to where the ice barricade was at. “You know, ice kitsune’s aren’t a thing, right?” Noshiko asked, hearing a scoff from the top of the railing. “As a kid, I was told about these rare kitsunes. There’s only known to be one celestial kitsune every thousand of years,”

“So what you’re saying is, you should be bowing down to me?” Ryo questioned a bit too perkily as he jumped down from the top floor landing on his feet, crouching down. Noshiko shook her head softly before turning to the boy.

“What was the point of sending the others on a search for you through town?” Noshiko questioned crossing her arms.

Ryo shrugged a bit standing up stretching a little. “Because it’s fun. Besides, it’s not my fault the dumb wolves were foolish enough to fall for it.”

“Scott is different from other wolves. He’s not our enemy,”

“Oh please, all wolves are my enemies. All they are after is power and blood. Just because he seems nice doesn’t mean a damn thing,” Ryo growled softly, hearing the exit of the place open and close. The teen glanced behind his back seeing Scott carefully walk into the room.

“Scott isn’t after power or blood. He is a true Alpha,” Noshiko informed the kitsune. Upon hearing that, Ryo turned around almost inspecting Scott.

“You? You’re a True Alpha?” Ryo chuckled a bit, almost as if he was excited about this information. “So that must mean you’re the one who brought life the Nemeton?” Ryo asked as Noshiko’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s right, I know exactly what you’ve done to the tree. You’ve made Beacon Hills a literal beacon for the supernatural. So whatever is killing everyone, that’s on you.”

“Do you know what is killing everyone?” Scott questioned a low growl coming from him.

“Of course I do. But what kind of fun would it be to just give you the information?” Ryo chuckled doing a small little twirl. Though when he faced Noshiko, she had a look of anger on her face. It was a look only a true mother could give. Ryo huffed a little irritated before looking at Scott. “The thing that has been killing some many people, is called a Kukan, or better known as the Nogitsune.”

“No, that’s not possible,” Noshiko spoke up almost the second Ryo stopped talking. “The void Kitsune was sealed away over nine hundred years ago,”

“It was sealed away so long ago. But guess what happened when your true Alpha and his buddies decided to sacrifice themselves to find their parents? They brought back the Nemeton to it’s full power,” Ryo answered chuckling softly. “The Nogitsune is angry, and he’s going to cause so much turmoil for this little town,”

“Do you know what he’s planning?” Scott asked as he watched Ryo begin collecting little items that were lying around the back of the warehouse.

“Of course not. If I did I’d be working on stopping it. Because luckily for you stupid wolves, I despise the void fox bastard more than wolves. So I supposed for the time being, I can put my disgust for you guys aside and help with stopping Nogitsune,” Ryo stated proudly as he cheerfully looked at the two.

“Well, I suppose I can set up the guest room,” Noshiko stated softly before Ryo shook his head.

“Nope, if I’m going to help with this, I’m going to stay with him,” Ryo then pointed to Scott, a wide grin on the young Kitsune’s face.


	3. Chapter Three

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing right now. He was standing in front of Derek’s loft door. Lately, he’s been a bit confused about everything. He looked at the ground taking a deep breath. Reaching his hand up, he was about to knock on the door. But just inches from knocking, he managed to stop himself. “Stiles you’re an idiot, he’s probably busy. Or he might just rip your head off,” Stiles scoffed to himself turning around.

As Stiles took a step to the exit, the large door slid open. The sarcastic teen froze before turning around. Sure enough, there stood Derek, but the only thing he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was a bit damp. His right arm was above his head resting against the door. Stiles was speechless as he just stared at the former alpha. “I didn’t think you’d be back here after what happened last time unless you forgot what happened?” Derek spoke up, breaking the silence. Stiles bit his bottom lip gently before looking at the ground.

**{FlashBack A Few Hours After The Hospital Incident.}**

Stiles paced back and forth in Derek’s loft. After his father was taken, he was worried and terrified that his dad would be killed. Miss Blake was gone, and no one had a clue as to where to start looking. Everyone was out looking for the sheriff except for Stiles. Scott and Derek both agreed that it’d be best if he stayed at the loft. It wasn’t until Derek almost came barging into the loft that Stiles was broken from his thinking.

“What in the hell were you thinking going at the twins like that in the hospital?” Derek growled causing Stiles to stumble back a bit when he got a bit too close to the scrawny teen.

“I was thinking that I was tired of always running off scared or needing Scott or you to come to save me! Do you know how terrifying it is to be someone with zero supernatural abilities unable to protect themselves from other supernatural threats!?” Stiles shouted taking a deep, shaky breath.

“I don’t know how that feels,” Derek growled lowly at the teen. “But you don’t need to be scared Stiles!”

“And why the hell not? Because Scott and you are werewolves? Or because no supernatural being would want to lay a hand on me?” Stiles asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. Though he was quickly silenced when Derek grabbed him by the back of his neck pulling the two closer to each other, pushing their lips together. Stiles’ eyes closed, as his entire body shifted from being tense and worried to being calmed and relaxed. Though as the two kissed, something clicked in Stiles as he shoved himself off of Derek. Without saying a word the sheriff’s son left the loft running his hand through his hair.

**{End Flash Back}**

Stiles nodded softly rubbing the back of his head trying to find the best thing to say. He shouldn’t be here, at Derek’s loft. But ever since that night, he’s felt alone, even when he’s with his friends, he feels alone. Stiles went to open his mouth but immediately shut it not wanting to say the wrong thing. This was one of the rare times he was speechless. “I, I shouldn’t be here. And after that night, I thought about it. I shouldn’t have left like that.” Stiles said stuttering on his words.

“Stiles?” Derek asked getting the teen to glance up at him. “Shut up, and get in,” Derek smirked pulling the teen into the loft. As he did, he also shut the door and easily pinning Stiles to the wall next to the door. Stiles’s breathing was a bit shaky but he quickly got over it when both of their faces were millimeters from each other. “If we do this, I’m not going to let you walk out like last time,” Derek whispered gently seeing Stiles nod his head gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at Scott’s house, Allison, Kira, Isaac, and Lydia were all standing in his living room staring at what was on Scott’s couch. Sleeping peacefully on the couch was Ryo, but what made it look shocking, was Ryo had his kitsune aura on, for anyone to see. And it wasn’t the same as Kira’s. It was a more pure white color. And not to mention Ryo seemed so content with sleeping on the couch, as if he never had anything more comfortable than the ground to sleep on.

“Hmm, stop staring at me creeps,” Ryo muttered not even bothering to open his eyes as he shifted on the couch. This nearly caused the four to scramble to act like they weren’t looking at him. It was another five to ten minutes until Ryo decided to open his eyes and sit up. As he did he stretched out, having a wide grin on his face. After waking up, the kitsune aura around him seemed to have disappeared. Ryo looked over at Kira, who was still staring at him. “Ooh, so you must be the other kitsune,” Ryo spoke up smiling as he stood up glancing over Kira. Though after getting a good enough look at her, he seemed to have lost interest faster than getting it. “Oh, you’re a thunder kitsune,” He scoffed unimpressed before turning to Lydia.

Kira just stood there shocked at how he seemed to brush her off so quickly. Scott, who was watching from the kitchen table seemed to find it a little amusing. Ryo tilted his head as he and Lydia stared at each other. Lydia shrugged a bit looking at him. “What are you staring at?” Lydia questioned before Ryo tilted his head a bit.

“Hmm, nothing. So, Mr. Ture Alpha,” Ryo spoke up looking over at Scott. The celestial kitsune made his way over to the table. “What is our plan for when we go up against the Nogitsune?”

“What do you mean ‘go up against the Nogitsune’? We still need to find out what he’s planning. If he feeds on chaos and negative feelings, he could be just feeding little by little until he’s strong enough to do his master plan,” Scott said and almost instantly he saw the look of disdain on Ryo’s face.

“You know what, you can wait for more bodies to pile up. I’m going after the Nogitsune now,” Ryo scoffed a bit as he headed towards the door. But just before get could grab the doorknob, Allison stepped in front of him.

“You aren’t going anywhere, so sit back down,” Allison warned the kitsune who smirked at her. Ryo’s eyes suddenly glowed a dark orange. Allison lifted her chin up showing no sign of moving out of the way. Sensing the tension, Scott slowly stood up ready to step in. Without a warning, Ryo threw a punch at the hunter in training. Lydia shouted a little in shock backing up. Isaac growled softly as his claws came out.

Allison caught his fist and smirked a little. Ryo yanked his arm back pulling Allison forward, he then slammed his elbow into her face knocking her to the ground. Isaac let a howl out as he charged at Ryo. Moving with ease, Ryo dodged Isaac before grabbing the back of his shirt and threw him across the room sending him out the living room window. “Ryo stop, now!” Scott ordered growling as he grabbed the kitsune’s shoulder. Ryo wrapped his arm around Scott’s and went to punch him. But Scott was quicker, punching Ryo in his stomach before twisting his arm behind his back forcing him to his knees.

“Stupid mutt!” Ryo growled loudly as his kitsune aura appeared, one of his tails wrapped around Scott’s leg before pulling it. The alpha fell to the ground, being forced to let go of Ryo, but before Scott could get back up, Kira came behind Ryo and slammed her elbow into his side. The new kitsune screamed in pain before grabbing Kira by her hair and threw her towards Scott. “Does anyone else want to test me!?” Ryo growled loudly, breathing heavily glaring at everyone. As he got to the door and place his hand on the doorknob, Allison pulled out a taser and quickly tasered his leg. He shouted in shock, just as he was about to kick her, Scott tackled the Kitsune to the ground, with the help of Isaac. 

Allison quickly got up and ran over to the closet. Grabbing a handful of mountain ash, Isaac and Scott got out of the way while she put the ash in a circle around Ryo. The four teens sat on the ground breathing heavily as Lydia slowly stood up looking at Ryo. “You guys are idiots! You want to wait for more bodies to pile up! Waiting to find out the Nogitsune’s plan is just giving him more time to get stronger!” Ryo growled loudly looking at them. The kitsune huffed a bit before he sat down taking deep breaths.

The others ignored him as Isaac checked on Allison, while Scott helped Kira up. “Are you okay?” Scott asked as Kira nodded. She was rubbing her head a bit, not having any scars on her body. “Allison, Isaac, are you two okay?” Scott looked over to the two who nodded as they stood up. None of them noticed the wind outside picked up, subtly blowing some of the mountain ash away, little by little.

Lydia tilted her head ever so gently as she saw the little specks of mountain ash scattering away from the circle. Ryo grinned mischievously at the red-haired girl. “G-guys, the window!” Lydia told the others, but before they could do anything a strong gust of wind came in breaking the mountain ash circle. Without hesitation, Ryo jumped out of the window running down the street.

By the time Scott and the others got outside, Ryo was nowhere to be seen. “He’s going to get himself killed,” Allison spoke up before pulling her phone to call her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sterek has begun. Also, should this be more of a series? As you probably guessed they are facing the threat of Season 3 part two. If I should make it a series leave a kudo.


	4. Chapter Four

Ryo casually walked around the basement of the hospital. If the Nogitsune was going to be anywhere, it was going to be at Beacon Hills Hospital. Full of sick, and injured patients. Ryo turned his head as he heard a metallic clattering sound coming from a different room of the basement. As he headed into the room, two bandaged hands grabbed the back of his shirt before throwing him across the room. Ryo flew across the air before crashing into a stainless steel medical cart.

The Kitsune rolled over and onto the ground groaning in pain. He glanced up to see who grabbed him, even though he had a pretty good idea of who it was, but when he looked up no one was there. As Ryo stood up, something from behind him kicked the back of his left knee forcing him down. He then felt something slice into his side before pulling out. Ryo screamed in pain falling to his hands and knees. As he looked up, he saw the Nogitsune, wrapped in bandages, with black blood seeping out of its mouth. Its teeth were razor-sharp as well as its claws. The Nogitsune snarled at Ryo before kicking him in his side sending the teen crashing through the wall of the room.

Ryo grunted a bit as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. Looking around he noticed how dark the basement was, and quickly got into a well-lit area. “Hiding in the light now, are we? Seems so unlike you dear Ryo,” A low deep gritty voice spoke, it’s position seemingly switching with each word.

“Better than hiding in the shadows I would say,” Ryo scoffed a little as he stood up slowly. He held his side tightly, his breathing getting a bit uneven. “I see you got enough power to go undetected by another Kitsune. Why are you still around?”

“Why wouldn’t I still be around? This town is full of people with grief. And by pressing the right buttons, well I could become unstoppable.” The Nogitsune cackled softly stepping out of the shadows right behind Ryo. “But right now, you’ve been holding in a lot of pain and fear.” He whispered into Ryo’s ears. Just before the Celestial kitsune could act, the void kitsune slashed his back before grabbing him by his neck and threw him to the ground. The Nogitsune took a deep breath before smiling at Ryo. “I’m going to milk every last drop of pain from you,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Derek walked into Mr. Yukimura’s classroom, where Noshiko was standing in the back, with a book pulled out. “Mom? What’re we doing here? We should be out looking for Ryo!” Kira said before her mother shook her head.

“No, the Nogitsune isn’t something you are ready to handle. I’m not going to have you and your friends risk their lives this time.” Noshiko smiled at her daughter, as she pulled out a Keikan. Taking a firm deep breath, the older Kitsune was about to snap the blade in half, before Kira stopped her.

“Mom, we can do this. Please, at least give us a chance to prove to you we are able to stop him,” Kira pleaded, as she grabbed her mom’s hands, covering the kitsune tail. Noshiko sighed softly looking at the three behind Kira, all of whom seemed to agree with her.

“Fine, but if you get hurt, I will not hesitate to step in and do what’s needed,” Noshiko sternly told Kira who smiled happily, nodding. Scott looked down at his phone feeling it buzz.

“Mr. Argent said the hospital,” Scott told them, and without skipping a beat, the four ran out of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Scott and the others got to the hospital and down to the basement, Ryo was on the ground a pool of blood coming together underneath him. He shakily moved his hand up from his stomach. His own blood covered his hands. As he tried to move, he took a painful sharp breath falling to the ground. As Ryo was trying to focus on something, he heard a loud roar coming from the entrance of the basement. “S-Scott?” Ryo questioned seeing the alpha standing in the doorway.

“Two wolves coming to the rescue of a kitsune? That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” The Nogitsune hissed out as he stepped into the lit area. Ryo grunted softly as he forced himself to stand up. Scott growled softly before he and Derek charged the Nogitsune. The evil kitsune ducked down dodging a swipe from Scott before punching Derek in his chest knocking him to the ground. He then turned to Scott and sliced the alpha’s chest.

Ryo began breathing heavily as his kitsune aura came out. Scott backed away as Ryo ran up. The Celestial kitsune jumped into the air before punching the void kitsune to the ground. Scott pulled Ryo back as Derek managed to slice the Nogitsune’s ankles. The Nogitsune let a low snarl out as he slammed his foot into Derek’s chest, sending the former alpha wolf slamming into a wall letting him drop to the ground. It then spun around grabbing Ryo by his neck lifting him into the air. With ease, the Nogitsune threw Ryo towards Kira before focusing on Scott.

Stiles rushed over to Derek pulling him to the side. Kira knelt down to Ryo barely able to feel a pulse on him. “You stupid little insects always butting into things you shouldn’t. But I must thank you.” The Nogitsune chuckled slowly stalking towards Scott. “Without you and your dumb friends ‘sacrificing’ yourselves to the Nemeton, I never would have been freed.” Scott began backing up until his back hit a wall and the Void Kitsune stood over him. As the Nogitsune held its claws above his head, Scott continued to growl looking for a way out.

As Isaac, Allison, and Mr. Argent got to the basement, Ryo groaned a bit as his eyes glowed a small white color. He held his hand out as ice began to wrap around the Nogitsune’s feet. “S-Scott, you have to bite him!” Ryo shouted to the Alpha who turned to the Nogitsune. Scott quickly got to his feet, biting the void Kitsune’s arm. The Nogitsune screamed out before backhanding the alpha to the ground. Ryo smirked a little as he forced himself to get up. “Now who’s feeling the pain?!” Ryo growled his kitsune aura coming out again as he slashed the void Kitsune’s throat.

The group watched in shock as Ryo did that. After its throat was sliced open, the Nogitsune fell to its knees. Before falling onto the ground, its entire body turning to dust. Ryo was breathing heavily before slamming his foot on a firefly that was left in the pile of dust. Without saying another word, Ryo turned around making his way to the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Scott walked into the warehouse, where he found Ryo packing up the little number of things he had with him. The two didn’t say much at first, Scott was just standing by the exit watching Ryo threw the garbage he had accumulated away. “Was that your first time killing someone?” Scott finally asked, breaking the silence. Ryo quietly sighed hanging his head low. Just by that reaction, Scott knew the answer to the question. Ryo cleared his throat before slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “So, where are you heading next?”

“Eh, where ever I’m needed. Or to where ever I’m drawn to. I have to thank you though Scott. I didn’t really expect you to come looking for me after beating the crap out of you and your friends,” Ryo chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“We weren’t looking for you, we were looking for the Nogitsune. We just found you by accident,” Scott chuckled a little and Ryo rolled his eyes. “You know, you could always stay here. Be a part of the pack?”

“Yeah right. Be part of a pack led by a werewolf? I don’t think so. I still hate werewolves, I just can stand them a little more now.” Ryo chuckled as he walked up to Scott. “Stay safe Scott, the nemeton will attract other threats to Beacon Hills,” Ryo told him patting Scott on the shoulder. As Scott turned around to say something to Ryo, the kitsune seemed to be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the last chapter. Sadly it is the last chapter for the story. But on the bright side, the next part will be happening! Was this a little short? Yes. And it's mainly because I was so excited to actually be in the writing mood to take my time. But I will do everything in my power to slow down the pace. The next part is going be kinda like season four. But like this story, it will have my own spins on it. And yes, there will be more Sterek in the next part. Until then, leave a Kudo if you like this and comment who Ryo should be set up with if anyone from the show. Or if I should create another character for him, or if he shouldn't have anyone.
> 
> Also, leave a Kudo or comment if you want more of a background story for Ryo in part two.


	5. Read Part Two

Hey guys! If you enjoyed this story, then I implore you to go read part two! It would be a lot to me. Please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo if you liked the story. Or if you want Sterek in this story.


End file.
